Love At Its Worst
by bighawaii
Summary: Aika and Vyse think about what would happen if they never met Fina or got invovled with the Crystals. Aika is having problems with both her friends and a misunderstanding gets the trio messed up but someone saves the break up. AikaVyse


**Love At Its Worst**

**Chapter 1**

**Aika's thoughts**

**

* * *

**  
Cresent Isle, an island in the skies that was shaped like…you guessed it…a cresent moon. The layout of the island was village-like but made of both oriental buildings and log buildings. The sleeping quarters were placed almost in the exact middle of the Island. A diner to one side of the island and a miscellaneous building on the other side. Towards the back of the island, there was a cave that was used as a port for their mighty ship, the Delphinus.

It was midday but it was a nice and breezy day. Perfect to just doze off into a deep sleep outdoors. At the tip of Cresent Isle was a girl who was leaning on the railing to protect people from falling off to their untimely doom. The girl looked like she was concentrating hard while enjoying the cool air blowing through her hair. The sky was completely blue, without a cloud in the sky.

'I always wondered what would we would have done if we never got involved with Valua that day and rescued Fina.' A red-headed girl with two ponytails on each side of her head, pointing out wards.

'It was all because of her that we were able to go on that incredible adventure. The most adventure a Blue Rogue could go on. I also am still amazed at the fact that we saved the world from the ones who have created it. Go figure.' the girl laughed to herself.

'But I wonder what it would have been like if we never met Fina and if we never agreed to help her save the crystals. I wonder what it would have been like if we weren't able to rescue the world or even escape from Valua to try and save the world.' The red-head girl once again became depressed.

'But I am grateful that we did agree to help and that we did escape from Valua when we did and that we saved the world and met Fina. I am so grateful of her yet I am so jealous. If it wasn't for her Vyse wouldn't be having a hard time picking one over the other. I sometimes hate Fina for that but yet I remember what she did for us and I can't hate her forever.' The red-head gave a sigh.

'Why is this such a problem to me. I should be happy either way, if he picks Fina or me. Because I love him I should support him all the way, no matter the consequences, be it me alone or me with him.' She sighed again but this time was interrupted.

"Hey, Aika!!! What are you doing there on your own? You should come and talk with me!" Fina called from her cabin with a smile on her face.

"Uh. Eh. Ok." Aika giggled and started to run towards Fina, one of her best friends.

When Aika finally reached Fina's cabin, Fina was already standing at the doorway waiting for her.

"Let's walk around?" Fina asked kindly.

"What!? But I just got down here and I ran." Aika said with a pout.

"Well, I didn't ask you to run." Fina giggled Aika did as well.

"Ok, let's take a walk." Aika finally agreed.

The two started out walking in silence. Neither of them knew how to break the ice. They were just walking but neither of them minded for now. They were enjoying the beautiful day. Then Aika caught Fina looking at her through the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Aika asked Fina. Fina then stopped walking.

"Aika." Fina said looking down to her feet.

"What's up?" Aika said cheerfully.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Fina said still looking at her feet but this time her voice was barely audible.

"What is it?" Aika asked becoming more and more curious. "Come on you can ask me anything. You can trust me." Aika assured her.

"Well, its just that, if Vyse and I were to be together how would you react?" Fina asked and looked up to Aika with a stern look in her eyes. This startled Aika. She did not expect a question like that from her, but maybe something was happening between them so she gave Fina the answer she gave to herself while thinking.

"Fina, I wouldn't mind really. I love Vyse with all my heart but in order for me to really love him I also have to be happy for him, no matter what he does. I'll support him all the way." Aika said.

"Oh." Fina said and her face became mellow.

"But I'm gonna kill him if he chose one of us over the other! I mean what kind of a friend is that and who would wanna love someone like that!!" Aika said to break up the tension.

Fina looked up and stared at Aika. Fina smiled and started to laugh. Aika smiled to see that Fina was still Fina but she had to find out why Fina asked that question.

"Fina? Why did you ask that question anyway." Aika asked out of her curiosity.

"Well, its just that. I really don't have any feelings for Vyse and he's been trying to sway me to get with him. I only see him merely as a close friend but I haven't told him yet. He just keeps flirting with me." Fina said.

"What!? Are you serious? I thought you did have feelings for him. I mean with the way you acted and stuff. It almost seemed obvious." Aika stated.

"Really? I was just trying to be a good friend. Besides I acted that way to you too, didn't I?" Fina asked.

"Well, yeah. But I'm a girl and I didn't see it that way. So I didn't take it as you liked me cause that would have been wrong." Aika said again being able to make Fina laugh.

"Well maybe I could help you two get together because he's too blind to see who really loves him and who he really loves. He probably just thinks that it wouldn't be right to get with you because of the fact that you've known each other since you were little." Fina guessed.

"Hmm. Really? I never thought of that. But if I don't see a problem with it then he shouldn't either. You know what I mean?" Aika said.

"Oh wonderful! If you do not mind the fact that you are almost like brother and sister then it will all work out fine but right now we really have to sway Vyse to open his eyes and see who is really right for him." Fina said very cheerfully.

**Later that night…**

Aika was laying in bed thinking about the conversation Fina and she had.

'I wonder why she doesn't have feelings for him and I wonder why she is willing to help me so eagerly. Maybe I just belittling her right now. I mean she's my friend, one of my best friends. I should trust her' Aika said to herself.

'But how could Vyse be so inconsiderate. He's never been like that. He wouldn't just chase Fina he would also come after me, right? He would come after me too…right?' Aika then thought. She was thinking and thinking and pieces of the conversation came together that she thought were just little things but they made one big picture.

"I can't believe it. She lied to me. How could she do this and how could Vyse do this to me." Aika said aloud but still to herself.

"They both didn't tell me honestly and they both just think I'm a dunce. Well I figured out their scheme and they won't get away with this." Aika thought to herself she was thinking of how to show to them that she hated them but she just didn't want to show it in a direct way, in a subtle yet obvious way.

Aika laughed to herself, almost evilly. "I got it! I'll go along with their plan for awhile and then when it seems that Vyse is realizing that he loves me more than Fina, of course they'll be acting, then I'll just say that it's too late because I have already found someone I love and I'm gonna leave them and that's that!"

Aika then started to close her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

But unaware to her senses, someone was at the window and heard her plan.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. Review tell me what you think and try and give me ideas cause im still a little unsure of where im gonna head this story. Thanks! My next MMX8 fic will come out this weekend because I have midterms this week and I will be mucho busy! Happy Reading and Review!! …Please?


End file.
